claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Flora
Etymology 'Roman origin' The original Japanese Claymore name, フローラ, transliterates from "Flora," deriving from the Latin flosis (flower). The Roman goddess of beauty and flowers. Both the goddess and Claymore character are depicted as physically beautiful. May allude to the earlier Flora of ''Berserk'', who in her flame form has an ethereal appearance as the Claymore character.Berserk 27, Jets Comics, p. 70 'Nickname' Flora's nickname is often understood as "cutting the wind." The Ediciones Glénat España translation leaves out Flora's name—"The One who Cuts the Wind" (La que Corta el Viento).Claymore 9, Ediciones Glénat España, Scene 50, p. 155 Appearance 'Physical' Dramatic heart-shaped face, framed with tendrils of curly hair, mid-back length. Taller than average. Flora from anime Similar in appearance to Griffith, the androgynous, main antagonist in the Berserk series. 'Uniform' "Ribbon" would describe in a word Flora's equipment. A "ribbon and bow"Claymore DVD booklet, p. 32 buckle holds 3-layer spaulders on her shoulder.Claymore "Master Book Sequence 4," p. 12 vambraces with ribbon clasps cover the forearms. chausses with ribbony tops protect the legs up to the knees. Even the lightly built carrier has ribbon-like guides on the bottom end. Personality Diplomatic personality, even when imposing discipline on the Pieta battle group.Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 166–167 Most dubs follow the soft-spoken, soprano voice of the Japan original. The Yamato Video dub (it) differs in conception with a deeper voice and more assertive manner.Claymore, Yamato Video, Anime Scene 18 In Chaldean Numerology, the number 8, Flora's number, is often viewed as the number of undeserving and tragic misfortune. Often aware of their fate, 8s persevere to the bitter end in defense of the weaker. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 180cm (5ft 10.86).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3'', "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 *Yoma power: B *Agility: A *Strength: C *Mental: B *Sensing: C *Leadership: B 'Class' Flora is an offensive type warrior, her ability being Instant Drawn Sword Attack.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 'Technique' Instant Drawn Sword Attack enables Windcutter.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 'Organization assessment' The Organization notes instant sword technique with minimal Yoma power use. Also, her promoting awareness of leadership responsibilities, which are natually imposed on stronger warriors.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 726 Flora's equipment History Early life unknown. 'Battle of the North' Member of the battle group in Pieta during the Battle of the North. Assigned to lead Team Flora: Lily (No. 18), Wendy (No. 30) and Carla (No. 39) and Clare (No. 47).Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 170–173; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Flora quelling the mob Quells mob with demonstration of Windcutter.Claymore 9, Scene 51, p. 166; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, Team Flora fights the Armadillo awakened. Flora, Lily, Wendy and Clare are pinned on a rooftop by a technique resembling Yoma Energy Alignment and Control.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 24–28; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Armadillo then remote controls Carla to execute Team Flora. Clare "asks" Ilena for help. Ilena's arm, on its own volition, shatters the roof with Quicksword, toppling everyone into the floor below.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 29–31; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Team Undine reinforces Team Flora. Deneve and Undine sever Armadillo's head. When the head tries to escape, Flora and Clare cut it to pieces.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 78–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 After the first engagement, Flora tries to mollify Undine by explaining Miria's strategy. Later, Flora tests Clare's sword fighting abilities to see if Clare can replace Flora as team leader.Claymore 10, Scene 55, p. 108 Anime version has Jean preventing the fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 'Engagement II' In the manga, Flora appears in Yuma's flashback. In the banquet hall of the Eastern Inn, Miria holds a meeting with the battle group. She tells everyone to take a half dose of suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, a warrior will radiate no aura, making her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 83–87 Flora's trap The Northern Army invades Pieta. Lily and Wendy flee the Stegosaur awakened. Flora and Clare ambush Stegosaur on the roof in the manga,Claymore 10, Scene 57, pp. 164–167. Or an alley in the anime.Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Rigaldo decides to decapitate the battle group leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 57, p. 184; Claymore, Anime Scene 21 Flora's sword appears in a graveyard.Claymore 12, Scene 65, p. 68 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Battle group Category:Battle of the North